Fleur la Foi
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Fleur sneaked into the mage's tower of the Shining City and killed the resident Archmage whilst everyone else was distracted in the fighting. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): Sleuth When you Stay Out of the Light, you cannot be detected by magic either. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear (You may put gear-related moves right beneath this chart) Starting Moves * Smoke and Mirrors ** When you create a magical illusion, roll+INT. On a hit, you can change the appearance of someone or something that you can see. This illusion lasts as long as you concentrate on it. Additionally, on a 10+, you may also choose an options from the list below: *** • Your illusion can include smells and flavours. *** • Your illusion can include sounds. *** • Your illusion can move, independent of its original appearance. *** • You illusion lasts for a few moments after you stop concentrating * Stay Out of the Light ** When you hide in shadows or darkness, you cannot be detected by any normal means until you reveal yourself. * Conjuration ** When you conjure an item, hand-sized and neither unique nor extremely valuable, roll+INT. On a 10+, it appears in your hand or on your person somewhere. On a 7-9, it’s not quite what you had in mind, but vaguely similar. On a miss, what you conjure up is the opposite of useful. * Backstab ** When you attack a surprised or defenseless enemy with a melee weapon, you can choose to deal your damage or roll+DEX. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one: *** • Their armor is reduced by 1 until the repair it. *** • You create an advantage that gives +1 forward to you or an ally acting on it. *** • You deal your damage +1d6. *** • You don’t get into a fight with them. * The Smell of Sorcery ** When you discern realities or use trap expert, the GM will also tell you what the closest magical effect or source is, if it’s within sight or scent. Sex Moves * Trapped! ** When you reveal a sexy surprise, roll+DEX. On a 10+, the recipient is totally surprised and defenseless, easily set up for your next move. On a 7-9, the surprise only lasts for moments, granting you +1 forward against them. On a miss, you're the one surprised! * Surprise Backdoor ** Backstab can be used a sexual attack, as appropriate. Advanced Moves * Just Because You Feel It * Requires: Smoke and Mirrors ** You may add a tactile element to your illusions. This can change the way they feel, or make something feel substantial even though it is not. This can be used to cause pain, but does not deal damage, and will not stand up to close scrutiny (it cannot be used to actually bar passage through an open doorway, for example). * Too Much Smoke ** When you Defy Danger, on a 10+, you can make a great plume of smoke veil your getaway. It can be choking, blinding, or burning, your choice, but it can't affect you. * The Image Itself * Requires: Smoke and Mirrors ** You do not need to disguise someone or something when you create an illusion—it can exist independent of other objects. Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Category:Characters